The Fate of All
by X Infected Badger
Summary: Old foes have been discovered on the planet Palos II, and Samus goes to investigate. But, Samus isn't the only one who's gotten wind of this breakthrough. [PG-13 for some language and violence] Please R&R!


_**The Fate of All**_

_Written by X Infected Badger_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Samus... (Goes on listing random aspects of Metroid) Zoomer... Well, you get the point, don't ya?_

_A/N: My newest fanfic-in-progress, there's going to be alot of characters/aspects from throughout the series. Okay, here's the main storyline. First of all, it's post-Fusion, like all my fanfics to-date. Anyway, Samus gets a distress call from a distant planet. Once she goes there, she meets up with some old foes (I'm not going to spoil this for you just yet). After these 'foes' are discovered by the Pirates, all hell breaks loose. I'll let you figure it out from there. Well, to sum it up into a few words: complete and utter chaos. Well, have fun reading **The Fate of All**!_

_**Chapter 1**_

_About three weeks after the destruction of the BSL_

Things had been rather peaceful for Samus Aran after the whole X fiasco. Probably the most aggressive thing that had happened was the Feds trying to contact her with angry messages about the destruction of BSL and the loss of their Metroid breeding project. After that whole mess, all the huntress wanted to do was rest up, incase of some other mission, although it was highly doubtful that the Feds would want her for a mission anymore, since she kind of destroyed a valuable research station. But it was worth it.

_9 hours earlier_

"Think of the alternative," Samus stated calmly yet firmly.

"What alternative? We were going to capture the SA-X, and you BLEW IT UP!"

"Like hell, you were. That thing would've killed you and all your men in no time flat."

"What are you getting at?" The Fed general was then getting pissed.

"Look, I know the SA-X would've been a valuable research specimen, but it's just _too damn powerful_ to just waltz in and try to capture it."

"Nothing's too powerful to capture, especially not some doppleganger."

"... ... ... Apparently, you're underestimating the Power Suit. I know you Feds have always wanted to get your grubby little mitts on the Power Suit, but I'm trying to tell you that even just _one_ SA-X would've kicked all your asses to SR388 and back again," Samus continued, now getting increasingly agitated. "And now, I'm ending this conversation. I bid you a good day, _sir_." The last sentence was literally dripping with sarcasm.

"WE'RE NOT DONE DISCUSSING THIS! HEY! COME BACK HE---" The transmission then cut off, and Samus walked away from the screen.

_Back to the present_

"Lady, we've got an incoming transmission," said the monotone, computerized voice of Adam, the ship's computer and 'soul' of Samus' old CO.

"The Feds are at it again?"

"No, it's coming from the planet Palos II. It appears to be a distress call."

"Patch them in."

A few seconds passed before the transmission showed up on the screen. When it showed up, it appeared to have been made about a half-hour before.

"We're under attack! We opened up this sealed cave for exploration, and these creatures came out and attacked us! Whoever can, we need help before it's too late!" Just after saying this, something that Samus had wished time upon time to never see again showed up, and attacked the person recording the distress call. (A/N: You can take a guess at it if you want, but I'm not telling until I type it up.) The transmission then cut off.

"Adam, get us over to Palos II, pronto."

"On it. Engaging hyper drive."

"Wait a minute... this ship has a hyp--- WHOAA!!" The hyper drive started up, sending the ship forward at incomprehensible speeds, and also sending Samus flying backwards into a wall. (A/N: Much like that one part in Spaceballs with "Ludicrous Speed", except not hitting her head on a control panel. God, I love that movie...)

-Sir, incoming transmission.- (A/N: the talk like -this- is Pirate talk, since they don't speak the human language.)

"Oh? Open it up, and let's take a look-see," hissed a certain purple dragon. They watched the transmission, which was the same one that Samus had gotten.

"No... it can't be."

-What is it?-

"Well now, you aren't the sharpest knife in the box, now are you?"

-Ohh... _That_ thing!-

"I see an opportunity. Pilot, to Palos II."

-Going.-

_Some amount of time later_

"Samus, we've reached Palos II."

"Good. Excuse me while I throw up," said a shipsick Samus.

"There's no time, those people need your help."

Samus stumbled a bit as she made her way over to her orange Fusion Suit, which had developed a fine layer of dust over it from lack of use. _God, I wish I never have to use that hyper drive again,_ Samus thought as she put on her suit. Once the suit was on, it adhered to Samus like a layer of 'second skin', if you will. An organic-yet-armored second skin, at that.

_Well, did I seriously think that I would never see them again?_ The huntress pondered, cracking her knuckles and preparing for action. "Well, Adam, I'm heading out. I'll be back... hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Yes, hopefully. These things are dangerous, Adam."

"Very well." Seconds later, after being engulfed in rings of light, Samus was warped to the outside of the ship. Things seemed relatively quiet for awhile.

"Where the hell are they? I _thought_ they were under attack." Just then, she saw them...

Metroids.


End file.
